


"she was kicked out of hell for a reason, right?"

by Sarcastic chansaw (Demeandbomba)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: But we love her, F/F, I missed my demon chandler, Slow Burn, i guess, she's a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Sarcastic%20chansaw
Summary: Demon chandler is back in full force!I missed her and she needs to make a reappearance to annoy everyone again
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	"she was kicked out of hell for a reason, right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: has multiple prompts and fics to update 
> 
> also me: Demon chandler and poly!heathers 
> 
> 🤷♀️😊

“gym sucks, why are we here?” chandler was currently sat upside down on the bleachers in the blazing sun with duke reading mobydick, meanwhile mac was stretching and getting ready to run the mile "come on babe it won't be too bad, doesn't heather look pretty when she's working out?"

chandler nodded "of course but like I should be able to watch you two work out but not worry about actually having to fucking exercise when I feel like shit" 

Mac jogged over to the girls smiling wide at them

"Come on girls exercise is good for our bodies!”

“ugggghhhhh!” the other girls groaned as their gym teacher approached them

“come on girls time to run” he blew the whistle that hung from his neck making chandler wince “sir, you need to blow the whistle quieter, some of us are having a rough morning" 

"yeah I think those 8 jäger bombs are to blame heather" duke put her book down and joined Mac in stretching for the mile while heather slowly moved herself off the bench and onto the floor groaning as she did this 

"legacy....my.....legacy...be....shots" suddenly she jumped up and from the other heathers and the teacher who gave a concerned look to the girls who just shrugged and walked to the other students on the track, duke turning back to their stunned teacher "don't panic sir, she'll be fine"

* * *

heather had barley made it to the toilets before she threw up the contents of her stomach from the night before in the sink, when she looked up she saw her reflection in the mirror and cringed "fucking hell heather being away from hell is really messing you up" 

"yes it is heather, you look like shit" heather growled at the devil that had appeared behind her in the mirror 

she slowly turned around and sunk to the floor putting her head in her hands and slowing her breathing to stop her to throw up again. "I know your here to tell me I'm being irresponsible pretending to be a human and that I shouldn't be drinking so much and I shouldn't have marked the other heathers to make them my girlfriends but you know what, I'm like 2000 years old and I deserve some fun Lucifer give me a damn break"

The devil sat down with heather and pulled her head onto his shoulder and rubbed her arm "I will never give a break chandler, all of this is self inflicted, why did you decide to be a 17 year old brat teenager?" 

heather shrugged "I don't know, but life goes on doesn't it?" 

"your really being philosophical today aren't you?" he chuckled and got up straightening his suit and looking back at heather "you should probably clean yourself up before you go back out there, you've got some vomit on your chin" he smirked and disappeared leaving heather on the floor.

heather growled and took out her phone to text the other heathers that she was going home to die (well she was already dead but you know what she meant) after she texted them heather got up and splashed her face with water trying to make herself look presentable and not a drugged up hobo

* * *

leaving the bathroom heather quickly walked out of the school and got into her Porsche lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag and closing her eyes. She relished in the silence until a smack on her window made her jump "what the fuck?!" she looked at her window and then heard her passenger door open and see a woman get in "hey chandler fancy sharing your smokes? Its been a rough day am I right?" she took the cigarette out of heather's mouth and took a drag exhaling and smiling "cherry flavoured? nice" 

heather regained her composure and shook her head "who are you? why are you in my car? give me back my cancer stick" she snatched her cigarette back making the brunette next to her chuckle

"gosh your really uptight these days aren't you?" 

"what the fuck are you talking about? I don't know you why do you know me?" 

the other woman smiled and held out her hand for the blonde to shake "I'm Veronica Sawyer and I was kicked out of hell for doing something that I won't tell you yet" this made heather laugh nervously _‘surely she didn’t mean the actual place right?’_ “hell? Was your last town that bad? Sherwood isn't much better" 

"probably not but having another demon here will for sure make it bearable" she smiled wide at heather who was still very _very_ confused about the whole situation that was happening right now in her car "er..what?"

"you know, because your the demon queen of high school" 

this calmed chandler's nerves and she gave a small laugh "oh yeah yeah I am so don't annoy me or do this little stunt again or I'll make your life hell" 

Veronica laughed out loud at heather making the blonde go red "oh come off it heather, your status as a demon is legendary in hell, your one of the 7 judges who decides peoples fate if they go to heaven or stay in hell, with all that red on you I'm guessing your the demon of lust how do you do it? do you plan a scene to test them? look into their browser history? come on tell me everything"

heather was sat mouth agape staring at Veronica unable to form a coherent sentence "uh...how...what..am I dreaming?" Veronica rolled her eyes "I know your hungover so lets skip the foreplay shall w-"

"hold on! firstly you disturb my silent time in my car, you steal my cigarette, you call me uptight and then tell me you know what I do in hell like a crazed stalker.....are you a crazed supernatural stalker??" 

Veronica lent over heather, a little too close for heathers liking, she turned the car on and sat back in the passenger seat "I'm just a young 1000 year old demon who wants to learn all she can from a seasoned professional" 

chandler frowned at Veronica and blinked a couple of times "are you calling me old?" 

"yes, now come on I want to see this massive mansion the other demons told me so much about” 

“What other demons?! 

“the two idiot jocks, aren’t they demons?”

heather scoffed “those two idiots are certainly not demons, their just possessed”

”woah really? That’s so cool, I thought you could only posses someone if your in front of them or near them” 

heather nodded “yeah for lesser demons that’s what you do but I’m special like that” “are you calling me a bottom feeder?

“No I was calling you a lesser demon but I like bottom feeder better, in fact I’ll just call you bottom instead” she smirked at the blushed brunette 

“what did I ever do to you?”

”let me think.....being very annoying while I’m trying not to die from my self inflicted hangover, stressing me out because I didn’t know whether you knew I was a demon or not and just generally being _very”_

she started driving the car out of the school parking lot, Veronica gave an unsure look but heather just continued

"despite all of that you intrigue me Sawyer, so yeah I'll show you my mansion, get ready to be jealous, text my girlfriends that I'll be gone for the rest of the day" 

"I didn't know demons could have relationships" 

"Seriously veronica? demons can do whatever the fuck we want, you really are a baby demon aren't you? do you still ask permission to kill people?"

Veronica looked down at her hands "actually I've never killed anyone..." 

heather gasped and then started to laugh "oh wow, next you'll tell me you've never had sex" 

"......" 

"bless your heart Veronica I've so much to teach you" 

Veronica growled under breath "are you gonna treat me like a child now?

"you bet your ass I am" heather gave her a wink and continued to her house 

* * *

"do you think we'll have a new girlfriend soon?, we'll have to get her some presents!" Mac and duke were sat in duke's jeep after school waiting for chandler to text them its okay to go to her house 

duke just shrugged and turned the car on "I don't know Mac, but its just been us for so long so I’m not too hyped about a possible new girlfriend” 

Mac leaned over the console and hugged duke tight “relax my little green eyed monster, heather’s probably gonna torture her or bully her not have her join us” 

“whatever, let’s just go to her place I hate being away from her this long"

"awh your getting soft like me" Mac kissed duke and smiled when she saw duke blush

* * *

“this place is fucking huge!” Veronica had gone around the house 3 times getting lost each time but eventually finding heather still stood in the kitchen eating cornuts "are you done running around my house?" 

Veronica laughed and sat on the kitchen island which made heather groan "why can't you just sit on a chair?

"Why can't you get the stick out of your ass? Your basically second in command to the king of hell, can't you act more exciting?"

heather laughed and moved in front of Veronica placing her hands on either side of the brunette on the counter and leant in close, so close that Veronica could feel heathers breath on her neck "you have no idea how exciting I can be darling, being the demon of lust gives me a lot of opportunities for excitement, what kind of excitement are you looking for?" she kissed her neck once and pulled away looking the brunette demon in her reddened eyes smiling.

Veronica's mouth went dry and her vision blurry _'what was happening? why can't I move'_ she managed to move her eyes to heather who's fangs and horns had appeared and was staring at her "your so easy to possess Sawyer, its almost pathetic since your a demon yourself, now listen to me, if you want to learn to be an actual demon and not a dog like demon your going to have to listen to me" 

_'Did she just call me a fucking dog?"_

heather must've read her mind because she just laughed at Veronica "so defensive Sawyer, now, you stay there like a good pet until I figure out whether to actually help you or just torture you until I get bored"

* * *

"babe we're home!" Mac and duke come through the door but stepped when they saw Veronica on the counter "oh, are we interrupting?" Mac spoke up first and chandler turned and smiled 

"hey girls! don't worry about Veronica here I was just showing her a form of possession and she's learning her lesson by being stuck here for the time being" chandler held her arms open and Mac immediately ran to her hugging her and nuzzling into her neck "I missed you so much!", she lowered her voice and whispered in her ear "heather missed you too but she's being moody" chandler nodded and whispered back "its okay Macki I enjoy duke's moodiness" 

"come here you moody bitch" she turned to duke and gave her a toothy smile "I'm not moody" duke retorted 

"so you agree your a bitch?" 

duke growled and bared her fangs at heather but walked over to her embrace 

"no need to be jealous honey" she purred and rubbed up and down heathers back making her relax 

"hey heather she's not looking too good over here" Mac had been watching Veronica intently and spoke up when the brunette started closing her eyes and tried to slump down but couldn't because of chandler's hold over her 

"oh yeah I forgot about her, catch her Mac" Mac quickly caught Veronica as chandler released her hold on her and Veronica fell into mac's arms who moved her towards the couch 

"so what are you going to do to her?" Mac returned to chandlers side and wrapped her arms around her waist along with duke "we're going to teach her how to be a demon, poor girl hasn't even killed anyone yet, you girls up for it?" 

Mac nodded "yeah! it'll be so much fun"

"sure, I'm not taking it easy on her though"

"Thats my girls, now come on lets sleep for a while, my head is still fucking killing me, I feel like I've got a pitchfork going through it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy it, feel free to leave comments if ya wanted I appreciate them 😊


End file.
